Opening Up
by Elphie Marky
Summary: Maureen takes Joanne home to her parents for dinner. MaureenJoanne


Disclaimer: I don't own Rent.

Maureen sat around her apartment all day, butterflies dancing in her stomach. She was going to her parents' house for dinner – to introduce them to Joanne. They knew she cut things off with Mark, and they seemed upset that she broke up with "such a nice young man". Since then, she hadn't been very open with her parents – about who she was seeing or her sexuality. She just told them last week that there was "someone new" and being Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, they wanted to meet this "someone new". Maureen reluctantly obliged, setting the date for a Sunday night. Sunday night had arrived, and she was nervous out of her mind. She wasn't sure if her parents would accept her. They didn't take to her acting career (if you could call it that) too well, so how would they take the fact that their daughter was in love with a woman.

"Honeybear, are you dressed?" Joanne's soft voice asked as the tall woman entered the room. She had changed quickly after work, donning tan slacks and a dark blouse. "Maureen, you can't go in sweatpants."

"I know," she stood up, removing the stained pants and oversized t-shirt.

"How about this?" Joanne selected a black skirt and a dark red peasant top. Showy, yet conservative enough for her parents' taste.

"Fine, thank you," Maureen took the clothes and slipped them on in silence.

"You seem nervous, sweetie."

"I don't know what they're going to say about… about us," Maureen confessed, adjusting her skirt and looking for a pair of boots.

"What do you mean?" Joanne asked, sitting on the bed. "You mean you didn't tell them that…"

Maureen bit her lip and nodded. "I didn't want to say it. I figured they could wait until tonight."

Joanne crossed her arms, a hurt look on her face.

"I just said there was someone new. It's not like I outright said I had a boyfriend or anything," she said in her defense. "Pookie…" Maureen sat on the bed next to her girlfriend, her arms draping around Joanne's shoulders. "You know it doesn't matter to me…"

Joanne nodded. "Get dressed, okay? They'll be expecting us." She stood up and left the room. Maureen could sense the little bit of hurt in her voice.

"Shit," she said, watching Joanne leave. She finished her make up and joined the lawyer in the living room.

The cab drive to Manhattan was long and quiet. Maureen knew Joanne was angry with her.

"Pookie, I'm sorry," Maureen said, touching her arm. "You know I love you. I'll be forward with my parents, I pro…"

"Promise me you won't hide me anymore," Joanne said. "I feel like you're… embarrassed by this. That you're afraid of what people will say."

"Since when have I cared what people say?" Maureen laughed.

Joanne cracked a smile. "I guess you're right."

"No more secrets, I promise."

Maureen entered her childhood home, her hand laced in Joanne's. "Mom, Dad?" she called, shutting the door.

"Maureen!" her mother entered the living room, a smile until she saw her daughter's companion. "Sweetie, who's this?"

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Joanne Jefferson," she replied, a huge smile decorating her face.

"Hello, Mrs. Johnson," Joanne said politely, extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you," she replied, uneasily. "Eddie," she called, "come see who your little girl brought home."

Mr. Johnson entered the room, his face still immersed in the New York Times. "I wonder if my baby has brought home the Harvard grad I always told her she'd fall for," he joked, looking up, eyes widening.

"I did, Daddy, I did!" Maureen laughed, the memory of the conversation she had had with her father all those years ago coming back to her. "This is my girlfriend, Joanne. She's a lawyer."

Mr. Johnson nodded. "I see," he politely shook Joanne's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'll go get us some wine while we wait for dinner to cook," Mrs. Johnson said, perkily. She always acted a little too peppy when she was shocked or offended. Maureen could tell this dinner would be a lot harder than the one where she brought Mark home.

"I understand you're a Harvard grad," Mr. Johnson reiterated.

"I believe we established that," Maureen rolled her eyes.

"Now, Maureen," he began.

"You were saying, Mr. Johnson?" Joanne broke it up, knowing how Maureen was when she lost her temper.

"What inspired you to go into law?"

"I'm a very opinionated and I will argue with you to get my point across," she replied. "It's just something I've always been good at."

"Yeah, I told her once she should be a professional arguer," Maureen shoved a forkful of spaghetti in her mouth. "Look at her, she doesn't listen. She's still a lawyer."

Mr. Johnson nodded. "Um, sweetie, actually…"

"Don't even try," Joanne warned. "It's the one argument I'll never win."

Everyone at the table laughed, except Maureen. She didn't really get what was so funny.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing, Honey," Joanne patted her leg gently, giving her a soft smile.

Maureen nodded and kept eating. The meal finished with idle chitchat until Mrs. Johnson served coffee and cake.

The conversation was still a bit awkward. Maureen was uncomfortable around Joanne and her parents and her parents were still not used to their daughter's girlfriend.

"I'm going to clear the dishes," Mrs. Johnson announced. "Eddie, help me," she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, dear," he took the dishes from Joanne and Maureen. They walked into the kitchen, leaving Joanne and Maureen alone in the dining room.

"Maureen," Joanne's tone was stern.

"Hmm?" she sipped her coffee.

"Why are you still so uneasy?" she questioned. "Your parents are never going to get used to this until you're comfortable with me."

"I am comfortable with you," Maureen leaned over and touched Joanne's hand, "I'm just not comfortable here. I've never been comfortable with them."

Joanne smiled a little. "You're a talented actress, sweetie. Pretend."

Maureen beamed at the compliment. "For you," she leaned in pecking Joanne lightly.

"Shall we head into the living room?" Mrs. Johnson entered the room, just after the light kiss ended.

Maureen smiled, taking Joanne's hand in hers again. "Sure," she led the way.

Maureen and Joanne sat down on the love seat, Joanne's arm draped over Maureen's shoulder and Maureen's head against her arm. She laughed at her dad's corny jokes. She blushed when her mom told embarrassing childhood stories. And she smiled when Joanne added to the conversation.

Later that night, Joanne and Maureen were tangled together in their bed, Maureen's head resting on Joanne's chest.

"I was thinking…" Joanne said.

"Yeah, Pookie?" Maureen gently traced around Joanne's bellybutton with her index finger.

"It really wasn't that bad," she said. "Your parents were really nice…"

"And more accepting than I thought," Maureen added.

Joanne laughed. "I blame the talented actress I'm dating and her gift of pretending," she pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead.

"There's something you should know…" Maureen replied slyly.

"You promis…"

Maureen raised her finger to Joanne's lips to silence her. Flashing her charming smile, she added, "I wasn't pretending."

This time, she wasn't. And in that moment, that was all that really mattered.

Fin


End file.
